


Reincarnate

by transriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, More tags to be added, Psychological Trauma, Some Gore probably, Supernatural Elements, Violence, sorry saix, teeny bit of xemsai at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transriku/pseuds/transriku
Summary: A story that tells the life times of two lovers





	Reincarnate

October 17th, 2013

It’s mid Autumn in the bustling city of Pittsburgh. Around this time of year most people were indoors getting away from the chill.  
The city itself isn’t overly large but it isn’t small by any means, either. The streets are usually bustling with life, people dealing with their everyday tasks. 

The air is cool and crisp and there is a slight breeze that you can feel through your clothing if you aren’t wearing enough layers. The leaves on trees are losing their colour and their places on the branches, falling to the ground whenever the wind blows hard enough. 

The weather on this particular day was slightly drizzly, showers coming and going every couple of hours, lasting for five, maybe ten minutes but no longer.

In a small cafe in the downtown area is a young man with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. _He’s_ tall and has a face that looks like it was carved by the gods, if there are any anymore. _He_ is currently hiding from the afternoon shower with two of _his_ friends, a short blonde haired boy and a girl also with short hair, with the exception of hers being black. They’re all laughing and having a good time without a care in the world.

 

Again he watches from a distance, away from the cafe and out of sight. It’s always like this when he finds him again. Keeping his distance and hiding in the shadows, taking his time to admire his beauty without having to worry about him leaving again. 

Saïx can’t count how many times he’s had to do this.  
He can’t get too close. Every time they get close everything goes wrong.  
But he can’t stay away.  
They’re bound together for all eternity. As soulmates. A cruel term for it.

What a life it must be for _him_. To be so blissfully unaware of what’s happened to _him_ time and time again. To relive all those days and emotions and experience them as if it were _his_ first.  
For Saïx however, it’s absolute torture. Having to watch his lover die and spend years, even centuries searching for _him_ again only to have to repeat the whole process. 

Centuries. That’s how long it’s been. Or maybe just how long it’s felt. Days, months, years, and time all seem to blur together without him. He’s like the gravity that holds Saïx to this earth. He is the only thing that keeps Saïx grounded. Keeps him from doing extreme harm. 

Though, this process is not without its repercussions.  
More than once Saïx has gone mad, encased in the hands of insanity. He caused consequential damage to towns and villages in fits of rage and fury, enraged with the curse that has been laid upon him and his lover.  
At one point, his friend of many millennials, Xemnas, even thought it’d be best to put Saïx into a Sleep as to not draw too much attention to his being. Or even put him down, lest he be even more of a danger to himself in his unstable condition.  
Fortunately, for the both of them, that did not to be done. Xemnas did however confine Saïx for a time and kept him far away from any kind of civilisation so he could recuperate and regain his sanity.

Xemnas was a thousand or so years, give or take, older than Saïx and the two had been good friends for well over a few thousand years. He had seen the blue haired immortal at his highest and lowest points.  
The two had met only a few years after Saïx had turned and Xemnas had become somewhat of a mentor to him in his early years. He helped teach the younger man how to exist as one of their kind and the rules of their society.  
When they were first acquainted Saïx went by a different name, Isa. Neither were really sure when exactly Saïx decided to change his name but it had something to do with _his_ name change also.

The day Saïx—Isa had become the being he is now, a Strigoi, was during a time of ancient civilisations. Although Strigoi are of roman descent it was not uncommon for their species to spread through Europe during this time. Many supernatural beings were often idolised and even treated as gods, mortals believing that anything inhuman must be superior to them. 

Isa has only just turned 16 years old when he met his sire. He doesn’t at all remember the face, the smell, or even the name of the man that made him immortal, having it been a “random attack” as many had put it. Isa thought that there was nothing random about it, merely someone trying to rebel against his kind and create an abundance of Strigoi, leave them to figure themselves out and then run wild. 

It took weeks for the venom to set in and completely kill him. The time leading up to it was a struggle, having looked more and more like death had already claimed him with each passing day. He had less of an appetite, getting thinner and thinner until he was nothing but skin and bones. His skin became paler, greyish, almost translucent by the time he had died. All of his veins were showing and his eyes had sunken in, his hair brittle and straw-like. It had felt like a blessing when he finally passed. 

Then he woke up. Trapped. In his own grave. A tiny wooden box, just big enough for his body to fit into, buried beneath the earth. He had no idea of how much time has passed whilst he was there, months… years maybe. He had thought that maybe he was being punished by the gods and goddesses for something, perhaps for being a defenceless fool and letting himself become a victim.  
Isa had only been there for a few weeks, maybe even just shy of two months, a mere blink of an eye in their lives, before he was found by Xemnas.  
Xemnas was just passing through when he had smelled Isa and wondered what the fledgling was doing 6 feet under. Typically in their kind the sire looks after the ones they have turned to make sure they know how to go about their new lives. So instead of just leaving the poor boy there Xemnas dug him up. Not wanting to leave the young immortal alone and maybe looking for some company of his own, Xemnas took him under his wing and became his mentor. 

Since then the two were hardly apart for longer than a few years at a time. It gets lonely living for so long and seeing many friends pass away, so having another Strigoi that could be trusted was something of a health benefit for the two in some way, save for Saïx in some cases when his own sanity deteriorated and he could not be trusted by himself.

 

Saïx had been doing this for weeks, possibly months now, watching from afar. Usually Xemnas leaves him alone during these times as he can be quite agitated however on this day he decided that Saïx needed some company. 

“I’m going to do it,” Saïx suddenly announced, “I’m going to see _him_ today.”  
Xemnas raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Are you ready for it?”

Saïx didn’t reply and instead walked out from where he was hidden just as _he_ was walking out of the cafe with his friends.  
Time seemed to slow as they got closer to each other. _He_ slowly lifted _his_ head to see who _he_ was walking towards.

Their eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is the first thing ive posted in like 5/6 years so idk how good my writing is and how it's improved so be gentle with me  
> also dunno how frequent updates will be so bare with me


End file.
